


Girl's Night Out

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Crush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Torian goes to meet up with his old friends, Mako decides it's a good idea for her and Zanearo to have a bit of a catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night Out

“What?”

“Let’s have a girl’s night out, please…”

“Mako…” She tried to come up with some excuse to back out of it.

“Please, c’mon we all need a break, it’s quiet at the minute, it’ll be just like old times,”

“ _Old times,_ Mako you’re making it sound like we haven’t seen each other in years,” “Feels like it,”

“Okay, fine,”

It felt strange not being in Durasteel, it was a nice change though. She still had her blasters though, those would never ever leave her reach.

Gault had suggested accompanying them but Mako and Zanearo had quite pointedly stated there was a fairly strict ‘no boys allowed’ policy tonight. As long as she didn’t need to bribe anyone at the end of the night, pay out bail or otherwise apologise things would be good.

Mako had managed to work some magic as it were and get them into a slightly more ‘upscale’ establishment on the Fleet.

She smiled, sighing contently as she placed her feet on the table, drink in her hand.

“This was a good idea.”

“Hey, if anyone needs to let their hair down it’s you,” Mako said sipping her drink.

“Remember when we first started out?”

“Yeah, seems so long ago,”

“Just you, me and a stolen ship, making it up as we go along,” Zanearo laughed, that made it sound like they’d been at this for years.

“Worked out pretty well though,” Mako sipped her drink. “Even if we did hit some rough spots on the way,”

“True, and I wouldn’t have gotten out of some of them without you”

Zanearo sipped her drink, she wasn’t usually one for ‘sipping’ but this seemed to be the sort of drink you did that with, and it was also a drink that intended to get the drinker drunk slowly rather than in one big hit.

She was warming up to it, to say the least.

“What?”

“Well with all the running and shooting you’ve been really tired… that and ever since Torian left to meet his buddies you’ve been moping,”

“I have not,”

One thing she didn’t do was mope.

She took some of her drink, realising that maybe that was a bit too much at once. She tried to keep her ‘Pazzak face’ but she could feel it wasn’t working.

“You have too, you miss him,”

She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

“He’s a member of the crew, ship’s kind of empty with him gone that’s all,”

“I don’t blame you, he’s cute,”

“You like him?” Zanearo quirked an eyebrow

“Kinda,” Mako shrugged.

“You’d make a cute couple,”Zanearo wasn’t sure if she was being sarcastic or not when she said that.

“Really?” Mako paused for a moment, “Sure, but I don’t think we’d have that much in common, I don’t think I’m his type, really.”

Zaneao kept her mouth shut, not wanting to bring up a somewhat recent conversation she’d had with him.

“Wait… he’s said he likes you!”

Wait… was she blushing? She didn’t blush! Mako seemed to get very excited at this prospect and started throwing questions at her.

“Mako, shut up.”

“But, what did you say?” Zanearo sighed, she wasn’t getting out of this conversation easily.

“I haven’t outright said it, but yes… I like him…” The last bit she almost whispered, she had no idea why though, what did she have to be ashamed of?

She regained some composure.

“Hey, I thought tonight was ‘no boys allowed?’ I think that should also include talking about them,”

_**Especially** ones that are in the crew that I kind of like_

“Suit yourself,” Mako sighed.

Zanearo noticed Mako’s line of sight was aimed toward a couple of rather cute looking male Twileks at the bar.

“How about a look but don’t touch policy?”

“Fine with me,”


End file.
